


Between The Words

by keraveber



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: AU, Explicit Language, M/M, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keraveber/pseuds/keraveber
Summary: - Йенс, ты знаешь, что я скажу - я не вожусь с малолетками, и тем более, я не хожу с ними на свидания.
Relationships: Yancy Becket/Tendo Choi





	1. Chapter 1

Вокруг сотни людей, снующих туда-сюда: кто-то смеется, кто-то ругается, кому-то вздумалось исполнить хоровую песню под аккомпанемент стука ложек и кружек. В Шаттердоме вообще всегда шумно, неважно день на дворе или ночь - внутри этого не видно, есть только никогда не кончающаяся работа.

Тендо в тысячный раз поправляет выбивающиеся из прически волосы и одергивает бабочку, именно сейчас кажущуюся не милым аксессуаром, а болезненной удавкой. В столовой жарко.

\- Ну, так что думаешь, Тентен? - Йенси загадочно, немного дерзко улыбается, на мгновенье ослепляя своей голливудской улыбкой. Повезло же - вроде обычный городской хулиган, а зубы вон какие, при том все на месте.

\- Йенс, ты знаешь, что я скажу - я не вожусь с малолетками, и тем более, не хожу с ними на свидания.

Беккет-старший смеется, слегка закидывая голову назад и прищуривая хитрые глаза непонятно-сизого оттенка. Такой цвет бывает у пасмурного неба на рассвете, дешевой бумаги в дефиците и каши на завтрак по средам.

Тендо шумно выдыхает и старается удержать серьезное выражение лица.

\- Ну, так может, это только в обеденное время. Я всегда открыт для предложений и экспериментов, если тебе интересно. - Йенси игриво подмигивает и как бы невзначай проводит самыми кончиками пальцев по лежащей рядом руке Чои.

\- До завтра, Тентен. И подумай над моим предложением как следует.

\- Да ты каждый день меня об этом спрашиваешь, Беккет!

\- И продолжу, пока не получу желаемый ответ!

\- Какой же ты идиот, Йенс.

\- Вот же будет удача, если я стану твоим идиотом.

Битва под Анкориджем проходит плохо. Да, они победили очередного океанического монстра, юбилейного на их семейном счету, но в ходе сражения динозавр-переросток здорово потрепал Джипси, оторвав ей руку и серьезно повредив кабину пилотов. Огромный кусок внутренних механизмов тоже был вырван с мясом. Там же оказалась и рука старшего Беккета. Не помер, конечно, но теперь перед братьями остро встал вопрос - как быть? Операция - полбеды, период восстановления тоже, пусть даже пару месяцев, хоть это и долгий срок. Непозволительно долгий в нынешних условиях. Но что на самом деле интересует всех вокруг, так это сможет ли машина управлять машиной? 

Системы пилотирования и так держатся на постоянных рекалибровках, обновлениях, правках и какой-то высшей магии. Но это касается только человека. Здорового, сильного и физически полноценного. Как перенастроить систему так, чтобы она нормально синхронизировалась с небиологическими структурами и можно ли так сделать в принципе?

Оказалось, что нельзя.

И вот так, совершенно легко и ненапряжно Йенси Беккет вылетел из рядов почетных пилотов Егеря и остался героем на лавке запасных.

Не так чтобы он обижался, но было чуточку обидно.

Много всего произошло слишком быстро: ускоренный курс восстановления, первый протез, отторжение, второй протез, пробные попытки пилотирования, отторжение, развитие депрессивных настроений, новые экспериментальные схемы и другие придумки-усовершенствования для кабины пилотов. 

Отторжение. 

Джипси не видела в новом протезе части человеческого существа, а со временем перестала видеть Йенси вообще.

Неудача за неудачей били с каждым разом всё сильнее и, как итог, способность эффективно входить в дрифт и сражаться в Егере сошла на ноль. Пилотировать он больше не мог.

Нет, совсем терять себя и становиться собственной блеклой тенью Беккет-старший не собирался. Брат всегда остается с ним рядом, поддерживает как может, ребята тоже стараются не дать ему расклеиться и всё в таком духе. Даже Стэкер предложил должность тренера для новобранцев, чтобы Йенси не пришлось покидать базу и разлучаться с семьей. Потому что, по правде говоря, они давно стали здесь друг другу семьей. Йенс, конечно же, согласился на такое щедрое предложение, да и не мог не согласиться - не представлял, что будет делать без... всего этого. Наверное, сойдет с ума в одиночестве, станет алкашом и помрет в нищете. Классика.

\- Доброе утро, мистер Оператор. Не помешал?

Йенси появляется в командном центре нечасто, но после того, как Райли пару раз подметил, что его брата клонит к негативному суицидальному настрою, он старается отдалиться от этого пагубного состояния ложного бессилия и не упускает возможности ухватить хотя бы частичку процесса, происходящего в этой маленькой комнатке и напоминающего о том, чот жизнь продолжается даже сейчас. 

Хотя, не только поэтому конечно.

Тендо сидит поодаль от центрального стола - в короткий обеденный перерыв кроме него здесь никого не бывает. Да и не удивительно, людям хочется хотя бы поесть не на рабочем месте, где они проводят по десять часов, и никто не может их за это осуждать. 

\- О, Йенси, доброе утро. Пришел восхищать всех своим новомодным девайсом?

\- Да. И заодно принес кофе лучшему работнику корпуса.

\- Дай угадаю, под "лучшим работником" ты имеешь ввиду себя?

\- Конечно, но, если хорошо попросишь, сможешь получить немного этого чудесного свежеприготовленного напитка. Специально встал пораньше, чтобы сварить, между прочим. 

\- Ого, серьезная заявка на победу. И что ты хочешь за свой нектар богов?

\- Даже не знаю. Как насчет свидания?

Чои коротко усмехается и откидывается на спинку кресла, в очередной раз пытаясь договориться со своей и без того больной спиной и заставить её болеть хоть немного меньше. Давно он не слышал этой фразы - не до того как-то было. Вообще-то, сейчас тоже не до этого, но что уж поделать. Правильный момент никогда не настанет, если ты его ждешь.

\- Не многовато ли, целое свидание за пару глотков кофе, Беккет?

\- Ты его ещё даже не пробовал. Я вот считаю, что цена вполне разумная.

Йенси берёт первый попавшийся стул и пододвигает его к Чои, усаживаясь рядом. Лицом к цеху, где как раз кипит работа по починке недавно вернувшегося из очередного боя Эврики. С тех пор, как их задвинули в Китай здесь кого только нет: американцы, азиаты, русские, черные, белые, ещё хрен знамо какие. Люди есть люди, все одинаково хотят есть, пить, спать. 

Жить.

\- Я отвечу то же, что и всегда: я не хожу на свидания с малолетками.

\- Побойся бога, Тентен, мне уже почти тридцать.

\- Да, и ты всё ещё младше меня.

\- С годами разница в возрасте не кажется чем-то действительно существенным, не думаешь?

\- Я думаю, что ты не вполне отдаешь себе отчет в том, что эта шутка слишком старая и приевшаяся, и однажды ради разнообразия я могу действительно согласиться.

\- Если это произойдет до того, как я умру от старости в возрасте девяноста лет - я буду только рад.

В комнате повисло молчание. Не напрягающее или неловкое, как бывает между малознакомыми людьми. Это было очень уютное молчание, отдающее пониманием, принятием, теплотой. Так молчат, когда не находят в языке точных слов или когда слова не нужны вовсе - можно только посылать телепатические сигналы напрямик в чужую башку и надеяться, что они дойду в полном объеме.

\- А если серьезно, Йенс, почему из всего арсенала ваших семейных шуточек ты выбрал именно этот прикол со свиданием? Я вот никак не могу этого понять.

\- Всё просто - это не прикол.

\- И ты что, все эти несколько лет серьезно зовешь меня на свидание?

\- Да. Спасибо, что заметил, кстати, это явно успех. 

Тендо поворачивается к мужчине и пристально на него сморит. И правда ведь, почти шесть лет прошло с той схватки под Анкориджем. Йенс успел обзавестись целой паутиной маленьких морщинок вокруг глаз и в уголках рта, парой шрамов, в основном с левой стороны лица, и тихой грустью во взгляде, так разительно отличающей его от старого Йенси, который когда-то был пилотом. Протез ещё этот.

\- Почему сразу не сказал?

\- Ты издеваешься, Тентен? Я буквально каждый день тебе это говорил и продолжаю говорить. Кто тебе доктор, то ты не хочешь воспринимать информацию в чистом виде. Эх, и как тебя только в командный пункт пустили, ты же тормоз похлеще моего братца.

\- Хэй, поаккуратней с выражениями, молодой человек!

\- А то что, обматеришь меня на всю базу по громкой связи?

\- Это меньшее из доступных мне зол.

Беккет тяжело вздыхает и смотрит в окно. Или не в окно, а просто прямо, нельзя понять наверняка. Чои хочет что-то сказать, да слова не находятся, разбегаясь по закоулкам сознания и как назло, не давая оператору ни единого шанса на хотя бы формулирование четкой мысли, не то что её проговаривание.

\- Ладно, мистер Чои, пойду я по своим делам. До завтра, и хорошо подумай над моим предложением.

Йенс вскидывает руку и коротко проводит кончиками пальцев по лежащей на ручке кресла руке Тендо, не улыбаясь, не подмигивая, не выражая вообще никаких визуальных реакций. На долю секунды Чои думает, что это, пожалуй, самое большое упущение современной науки – недоступность ощущений для синтетических конечностей и протезов. Трудно, наверное, жить с рукой, которая вроде твоя, а вроде и нет её вовсе. Всё равно что остаться без глаза или уха. Мир становится заполненным всего наполовину.

Уже у самого выхода Йенси нагоняет оклик.

\- Хэй, Беккет, обещай, что завтра спросишь меня ещё раз.

\- Даже не сомневайся, Тентен. А с чего вдруг ты так об этом волнуешься?

\- Будет неловко, если я наконец решу согласиться, а ты не задашь мне этот вопрос.

\- А почему не сегодня?

\- Потому что сегодня ты не оставил мне обещанный кофе.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Каждый раз, когда братья Беккеты идут в бой, Йенси дает обещание.

Каждый раз, когда братья Беккеты идут в бой, Йенси дает обещание.

Не то чтобы они прямо каждый день собираются мчать навстречу смерти, но, когда живешь посреди войны, встретить очередной рассвет ценнее любых наград и званий. Что и говорить об этих самых обещаниях, каждое из которых воспринимается серьезнее клятвы на крови или даже на мизинчиках.

Тендо, конечно, не верит в силу неформально сказанных слов, но всегда исправно заставляет Беккета-старшего обещать.

Каждый раз Райли смотрит на брата с насмешкой, потому что – Йенси это знает – считает его влюбленным идиотом. Йенси не спорит с этим утверждением, но и нарушать сложившуюся традицию не собирается. Всё же есть в этом что-то, что заставляет из раза в раз прыгать выше собственной головы, быть сильнее, быстрее, расчетливее. Заставляет возвращаться обратно домой. Что-то такое вдохновляющее и важное, для чего он пока не подобрал слов. 

Впрочем, он почему-то уверен, что у Чои эти слова точно найдутся.

Вот только время идёт, а долбанная война с долбанными ящерицами-переростками всё никак не заканчивается. Рейнджеры гибнут, Егери приходят в негодность, целые города лежат в руинах. Сражаться становится всё труднее, а сил с каждым днём остается всё меньше. Как если бы в дне сурка каждое следующее повторение суток становилось чуть более сложным, типа режима прохождения в играх.

Тендо продолжает брать с Йенси обещание, которое теперь не звучит так весело и беспечно, как несколько лет назад. В нём неприятным осадком оседают события прошлого и настоящего, появляется горькое послевкусие жестокости и несправедливости жизни.   
Райли уже не считает брата одурелым романтиком.

Когда из корпуса в тридцать машин остается половина, они понимают, что что-то явно делают не так. Когда остается семь – что надо срочно что-то менять. Когда их остается двое – что уже слишком поздно.

Да, идея скинуть самую большую из возможных бомб в сраный портал между мирами очевидно не тянет даже на статус так-себе-идеи. Но время поджимает и выбирать особо не приходится – либо так, либо смотреть, как человечество стремительно умирает мучительной болезненной смертью.

Подойти к обрыву, схватить кусок какого-нибудь кайдзю, нашпиговать его взрывчаткой и бросить вниз, казалось бы, чего легче. Если бы не… Не много чего. Неучтенных факторов всегда больше, чем учтенных, это любой дурак вам скажет.

Тендо впервые за много лет встречает рассвет в одиночестве. Впервые не варит себе крепкий кофе и не заедает его вчерашним пончиком. Не слышит сонного шорканья в комнате, чужих зевков и тихого голоса диктора из радио на угловой полке.

Он смотрит в окно, туда, где в тонких полосках редких облаков лениво поднимается солнце, освещая километры холодной водной глади. Проникая глубже в толщу воды, упёрто, но безуспешно. Туда, где сейчас находится Йенси, солнце никогда не достанет.

Единственное, что осталось от храброго рейнджера – обещание.

«- Да ладно, Тентен, мы же не дети, чтобы таким страдать.

\- Думай, что хочешь, но я хочу, чтоб ты обещал.

\- Хорошо-хорошо. Я, Йенси Беккет, торжественно обещаю, что завтрашний день обязательно настанет и я сделаю для этого всё, что в моих силах.

\- Спасибо. 

\- И ты так сильно в это веришь?

\- Когда это говоришь ты - верю»


	3. Chapter 3

Тендо Чои, 33 года. Любит медитативную музыку, острую пищу и быть профессионалом своего дела. 

Тендо нравится проводить время на рабочем месте, слушая мерный гул техники, чувствуя знакомые кнопки и переключатели под подушечками пальцев и наблюдая за огоньками, скачущими на многочисленных экранах. Даже в самые темные времена приятно думать, что ты хоть что-то держишь под контролем.

Тендо нравится его работа сама по себе: она интересная, она важная, она явно лучше того, чем он занимался раньше и о чём он старается не вспоминать. Нет, конечно, здесь тоже куча стресса, ненормированный график, постоянная угроза проебать целый чертов мир, без преувеличения, но это скорее маленькие минусы на фоне большого плюса, так что в целом здесь больше хорошо, чем плохо.

Тендо нравится наблюдать за окружающими его людьми, делая небольшие заметки в стареньком потрепанном ежедневнике. Это последнее, что у него осталось от дедули. Кстати, записывать свои мысли, чтобы разбирать их и анализировать, ему тоже очень нравится. Вот мелькнуло у тебя что-то в голове – ты это записал, а после смены обдумал. Ничего не теряется, не остается неучтенным и не отнимает лишнего времени, что безусловно тоже важно.

Тендо нравится вспоминать о детских годах, проведенных в Ило, и, на самом деле, по окончании войны он бы с удовольствием вернулся туда. Нет, Китай несомненно хорош, но… Есть что-то особенное в местах, где ты родился или встретил важные жизненные перемены. Они, как правило, совершенно обычные и ничем не примечательные, но вместе с тем такие особенные. Значимые.

Ну и к тому же в Гонконге холодно. Не Аляска, да, но Господь! Это невыносимо. Литры горячего кофе едва ли помогают согреть хотя бы руки, что уж говорить о большем.  
Тендо нравятся здешние пончики: они, как и всё, что есть в Китае, напоминают обычную версию себя, обладая при этом непохожестью ровно на ту сотую долю процента, которая позволяет отличить их от пончиков, приготовленных где-либо ещё. И это точно не потому, что они жуются на порядок дольше, чем обычные пончики не из резинового теста, вовсе нет.

Тендо нравятся вестерны, научная фантастика и эстетика ревущих двадцатых, хоть по нему и не скажешь. Однако мысль о том, что одна из самых ярких вспышек жизнеутверждающей общественной эволюции и прогресса случилась сразу после войны, невольно заставляет вспомнить, что жизнь удивительно циклична, и пускай сейчас тенденция научности укрепляет свои позиции, есть во всём этом определенный проблеск непознаваемого божественного замысла. 

_«Жизнь всегда найдет выход»_ (с) доктор Ян Малкольм, Парк Юрского периода, 1993 год.

Тендо нравится вспоминать, с каким мультяшным комизмом Йенси первое время морщился, когда узнал, что Тендо – заядлый курильщик. Потом как-то исчез без предупреждения в один из дней, почти на 14 часов. Весь Шаттердом тогда на ушах стоял: был пилот, и вдруг пропал. Вернулся Беккет ближе к полуночи, что-то недовольно ворча под нос и выгребая из небольшой дорожной сумки несколько упаковок никотиновых пластырей не самой дешевой марки. Он до сих пор не говорит, откуда их тогда притащил, но с тех пор Тендо послушно стал отучаться от укоренившейся в нём вредной привычки и сейчас уже почти не курит обычные сигареты. 

Тендо нравится копаться в религиозных догмах. Нравится думать, что пока он чувствует, что понимает саму концепцию веры, она всегда будет при нём, вроде полезного инструмента. На тот случай, если ничего другого не останется. Йенси смеется и говорит, что даже такие раздолбаи, как его брат, вряд ли смогут допустить крах человечества. Тендо упорно продолжает таскать на запястье старенькие четки с бронзовым крестиком. На войне все средства хороши, а «всякий, кто просит, – получает, и кто ищет – находит, и тому, кто стучит в дверь, откроют».

Тендо любит леденцы. Дурацкая штука, на самом деле, но что поделать. Бабуля всегда угощала его леденцами, когда он приезжал в гости, и давала несколько с собой, чтобы он мог угостить друзей. Друзей у Тендо всегда было больше, чем леденцов, но это не мешает ему и сейчас время от времени делиться этими незаурядными сладостями с самыми грустными лицами командного центра.

Тендо не нравится спонтанно лишаться простых человеческих благ. К примеру, он скучает по тем временам, когда ему чаще удавалось видеть солнце. Он вообще скучает по солнечному свету. Когда сутки напролет проводишь в громадном бетонном муравейнике, быстро теряешь связь с реальностью. И в конечном счете всё, что тебе остается, – это в тысячный раз пересчитывать крошечные веснушки на любимом лице, повторяя, что это поцелуи солнца, а не неприятный дефект внешности.

Эти веснушки он, кстати, тоже бесконечно сильно любит. Да и всего остального Йенси, не подумайте, но веснушки были той первой частичкой огромного паззла, которая неприлично глубоко запала Чои в душу.

Тендо нравится быть здесь и сейчас. Помогать, поддерживать, заботиться, мечтать, надеяться. Верить. Ему нравится то, к чему он пришел, даже если его путь был слишком извилистым и далеко не всегда достойным. Он благодарен всем существующим и несуществующим силам за то, что имеет и обещает сохранить это любой ценой.

А уж с этим проблем точно не возникнет.


	4. Chapter 4

Йенси Беккет, 29 лет. Любит танцевать, мишек Харибо и проявлять покровительственные инстинкты по отношению ко всем, кто хотя бы немного подпадает под психотип младшего брата.

Йенси нравятся классические приключенческие романы, помогать людям, заводить друзей, смотреть на звездное небо и Тендо. Тендо, пожалуй, можно даже отнести в целую отдельную категорию того, что нравится Йенси.

У Йенси есть небольшая татуировка на лодыжке – мультяшная лиса с хитро улыбающейся мордой. Как-то они с Райли нажрались на чужом дне рождения и согласились стать подопытными в руках начинающего мастера-дробь-одноклассника. Кстати говоря, у Райли на том же месте набита жирная красная панда.

Йенси нравятся легкие фильмы, как правило, комедии, но он не имеет ничего против мелодрам.

Кофе он пьет редко – слишком гадкий вкус – но ни за что не откажется от чашки горячего шоколада, особенно если он с зефирками.

Йенси нравятся рубашки и пиджаки, которые совсем некуда носить на военной базе, да и они здесь как-то не к месту, но он надеется, что по окончании войны у него будет больше поводов и возможностей выгуливать свой немногочисленный гардероб. И вообще, он зря что ли проводит кучу времени в телефоне, зависая на всяких эстетик-досках и прочей лабуде?

Йенси нравится новый пилот Бродяги. Мако хоть и протеже Пентекоста, но совсем на него не похожа: бойкая, улыбчивая, очень общительная и постоянно вытаскивает Райли из его интровертного кокона. Не то чтобы его брат закрытый в себе тихоня, но даже при всей их дружности и духовном единении – человек самореализовывается в социуме, а потому ему просто необходимо хотя бы немного расширять свой круг общения. И оставлять Йенси в покое, бога ради, да, он просто рад, что Райли оставляет его в покое хотя бы на пару часов.

Йенси правша, но хороший почерк природа решила оставить кому-то другому и до лучших времен. То ли дело в том, что в школе он не очень любил писать, то ли в том, что Райли как-то неудачно сломал ему средний палец в драке за пачку чипсов и теперь он совсем не гнется, но исправлять подобное в любом случае уже поздновато.

Йенси скучает по тем временам, когда они всей семьей колесили по Европе и не было никаких горестей и забот взрослого мира. Во Франции был крутейший кинотеатр прямо под домом, в Венгрии – лучшие сладости в мире, а как они попали на Аляску, он совсем не помнит. Иронично, что в таком холодном месте их семья и распалась, будто горячая семейная любовь остыла и затерялась во льдах.

Кстати, Анкоридж ему, в общем-то, тоже нравился, даже несмотря на ворох неприятных детских воспоминаний. Как минимум, там почти отовсюду открывался роскошный вид на горы и залив. Хотя маршалу не очень нравился тот факт, что Йенси иногда просто сбегал в город, никого не предупредив и тем более не получив законный отгул. Новый Шаттердом в Гонгконге тоже неплохой, но гулять по городу в одиночестве Йенси пока не решается, ограничиваясь исследованием внутреннего устройства базы.

Йенси нравится, что даже спустя столько лет они с Райли всё ещё могут залипнуть в какую-нибудь игрушку и в пылу виртуальных битв и поскрипывающих джойстиков в руках не заметить наступления утра. Вообще игровая приставка на военной базе – это скорее роскошь, нежели предмет необходимости, но, серьезно, когда это их останавливало? Тем более на новом месте она пришлась как нельзя кстати.

Чак Хансен был самым молодым, амбициозным и натренированным пилотом из всех, кого Йенси знал и, скорее всего, из всех пилотов на земле в принципе. А ещё он понятия не имел о массовой культуре, существующей за пределами военного ремесла. И потому, да, дрался он неплохо, а вот разного рода гиковские отсылки воспринимал с видимым замешательством на лице. Возможно, он бы даже мог совсем немного над ним издеваться, если бы над самим Йенси не издевались из-за более глупых вещей. Пара ненавязчивых разговоров, историй из детства и не только, и спустя какое-то не особенно продолжительное время Чак стал если не частым гостем, то точно завсегдатаем их с братом скромной обители. «Ага, а это типа работает как гравитация, да?», «А, я понял – тут стена» и «Ребят, а как тут прыгать?» заняли топ-3 лучших реплик года. Список, правда, до сих пор пополняется и пока не утвержден окончательно.

Кстати, именно благодаря Чаку Йенси узнал, что ему, оказывается, нравится собирать всякие дурацкие наклейки. Откуда Хансен-младший их доставал – одному Богу известно, но теперь ручной протез Беккета с завидной регулярностью меняет дизайн за счет стикеров с Человеком-пауком, покемонами и иногда даже феями или русалками Барби.

Йенси носит очки, хотя это ему совсем не нравится. Но зрение стало ухудшаться, а те же ночные посиделки делу никак не помогают, так что приходится признать, что пара стекляшек на лице – меньшее из возможных зол. Тендо говорит, что он стал похож на его школьного учителя истории и, если уж начистоту, Йенси не уверен, насмешка это или комплимент. Зато в чем он уверен, так это в том, что Чои буквально заразил его любовью к идиотским картинкам с котиками, и теперь вся память на телефоне Беккета-старшего забита всевозможными кошачьими мемами на все случаи жизни и, кажется, даже больше. 

Йенси нравится его жизнь, потому что она его. Не всегда идеальная, не всегда весёлая, далеко не всегда оправдывающая его надежды или ожидания. Но именно тем она и хороша, что, имея возможность в любой из дней умереть от лапы ящерицы-переростка, у тебя совершенно точно не получится умереть от скуки.

Хотя, возможно, сегодня он самую малость умрёт от несмолкающей болтовни своего младшего брата, и это точно будет самая дурацкая и мучительная смерть за всю историю человечества.


End file.
